Percabeth AU Oneshots
by LivingLiza
Summary: This is a collection of Percabeth one shots. I haven't decided how many there are going to be, but reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Rated T because I'm paranoid! Enjoy!
**Hey everyone! Writing this at like one in the morning. You could probably get away with just plugging in any couple in this story but Percabeth is life 3**

It was senior year of college for Annabeth Chase. The past four years should have been the greatest of her life, but she kept going back to that one faithful night.

 _ **Four years earlier…**_

 _She was sitting with Percy on a bench outside of their friend Piper's house. They had just graduated high school and were preparing to go off in to the "real" world. For Annabeth that meant college at Columbia. For Percy it meant basic training in two weeks._

" _We don't have to pretend, you know." Percy said, pulling his hand out of Annabeth's._

" _Pretend what, Percy?"_

" _That everything is going to be okay. Annabeth, I love you but who are we kidding. Our lives are on completely different tracks. You're about to go to college, and I'm leaving in two weeks. After that, who knows what will happen?"_

" _Are you saying you want to break up?"_

" _I guess I am." Percy replied, running his fingers through his hair._

" _But I thought we could make it. You said we could make it, and I believed you." Annabeth whispered, the emotion in her voice becoming more and more obvious. "I believed you. I gave up Stanford, my dream school, so that I could be in New York so you wouldn't have to decide between visiting your mom and Paul, and visiting me. I gave up Stanford because you promised me we were strong enough to make it through this!"_

" _Things change, Annabeth. People change."_

" _Okay then. I guess this is it."_

" _I guess it is. Do you want a last hurrah?"_

" _I guess I do."_

 **Present day…**

Annabeth was in her senior year. She had a job lined up at an architecture firm in the city. All in all she was glad that she had gone to Columbia. Staying in New York had meant that she got the best internships and wouldn't have to uproot the life she had created. She wouldn't have to leave the friends she had made. Piper Jason, and Leo had helped her through the bad times. The times when she wouldn't know what had happened to Percy and no one was telling her. But she hadn't heard from him in two years, which wasn't surprising. She remembered the last time she saw him.

 _ **Two years earlier…**_

 _Even though he had apologized and they were now friends, encounters between Percy and Annabeth had never been the same. She still saw him almost every time he came home for a visit, but the conversations were always short and technical. "How is your mom?" "Good. How about your dad?" "Fine". Sometimes it was even harder for Annabeth than not speaking at all. On one of these occasions, Percy had returned from six months overseas and he and Annabeth went for coffee. She was already sitting in the café when Percy arrived, but she stood up when she saw him. They quickly hugged, and when they pulled apart he looked her up and down._

" _That's new." He remarked with a bemused smile, gesturing towards the tattoo of an owl on her shoulder, just visible under the sleeve of her shirt. "I thought you swore you were never getting another one after last time."_

" _Oh, don't remind me! That tattoo still haunts me to this day. Girls like me do not have tramp stamps. Especially not tridents that point to their butts."_

" _If they can see the tramp stamp, they're already looking at your ass." Percy said, smirking._

" _You don't get to say that. You broke up with me, and you don't get to say that."_

" _Annabeth, it was just a joke!"_

" _No Percy. I don't know why we keep doing this. It doesn't help anything. I have to go." Annabeth said curtly, grabbing her jacket and her coffee. "Goodbye Percy. For good this time._

 **Present day…**

Annabeth was taking a drama class her senior year of college. She needed one more credit and for once in her life she threw sense to the wind, went with her gut, and joined a class where they pretended to be a fork and a tree and did emotional exercises where everyone walked out of the classroom crying. That day was an emotional day. The teacher asked them what hey would say to the one person they wanted to talk to the most in the world. Jason talked about his sister, and Piper and Leo spoke about their mothers. It was slowly drawing closer to Annabeth's turn when a familiar voice interjected. "Do you mind if I take a shot at this exercise?"

 _ **Eight years earlier…**_

" _Damn it!" Annabeth muttered as she dropped her bag. "Damn it damn it damn it!"_

 _Annabeth had just started her freshman year at Goode High School and already everything had gone south. She had come from a very small school where she was always top in her class, always the most organized, and always the teachers' pet. Once she got to Goode, that all changed. Two months into the school year, nothing had gotten easier._

" _Can I help you?" A boy's voice said._

" _Thanks so much, but I think I'm fine." She replied, turning around. And then she stopped where she stood, because the boy she was standing face to face with was quite possibly the cutest boy she had ever seen._

" _I'm Percy Jackson, and you're Annabeth Chase."_

" _I know that I'm Annabeth Chase, and that isn't creepy at all." She replied sarcastically," But it is nice to meet you Percy Jackson."_

" _I don't mean to be creepy, I've just noticed you around, and this was a good opportunity to introduce myself."_

" _I think I've seen you around, but I haven't seen you at lunch or anything since school started."_

" _I eat lunch with a couple of my friends in my stepdad's office. He's an English teacher. You should come hang out with us. I think you'd get along well with Rachel and Piper. Leo's annoying, but he has a good heart, and lately Jason grace, the mega jock, has been hanging out with us. He's not so bad and I think he has a thing for Piper."_

" _I'd like that a lot!" Annabeth replied, beaming. "What room?"_

" _606\. I'll see you then Annie."_

" _Call me Annie and I'll rip your arms out of their sockets." Annabeth said, her voice dripping with sweetness._

" _You're something else Annabeth."_

" _It's a good thing." Annabeth said with a smile._

 **Present day…**

"If you would like," the teacher replied. "We are an open environment."

"Well then, I think I'll give it a go. I'd talk to my best friend. I'd tell her I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'd tell her I never meant to hurt her, and that the day she walked away, I shouldn't have sat there like an idiot and let her walk away. I should have run after her and told her right then and there that I loved her then, and I love her now, and that I probably always will. I'd tell her that I want another chance, a chance to make things right. I am home for three months and I want to make it all okay. Can I?" Percy said, the emotion in his voice evident.

"If I could say anything to any person," Annabeth interjected, "I'd tell my best friend that all he had to do was call. Or email. Or write to me. Like, good, old-fashioned snail mail. Because I forgave him a long time ago, because I could never stay mad at him, because he was the person who led me to the people in my life who took me from a shy loser to the person I am today. Because he told me that I was beautiful, even when I felt ugly, because not only did he lead me to the people who made me who I am today, he made me who I am. I will always be grateful to him, and I will always love him, and I know a really good pizza place across the street, and this class ends in three minutes."

"On that note," the teacher said, "class dismissed. I will see you all next week."

 **That was really fun to write. I'll try and get the next oneshot up soon. I have no idea how many there will be, because the muse hits when the muse hits. Please PM with any ideas you have. Please note that I will only be doing AU oneshots for this story. Ilove you all!**

 **Apologies for any grammar mistakes, I can get a little comma happy. (Some fragments and run-ons are intentional. I don't know about the rest of you but that is how I talk most of the time.)**

 **Liza**


End file.
